


Dear Fellow Freakers;

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Random thoughts...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

My Dearest Fellow Supernatural Freakers ;^)

 

I know I’m new on the scene, I haven’t been around the block like some, but I love to write, for me it’s delicious therapy. As a result I started writing slash, an entirely new venue for me. I’m used to writing straight up vanilla fan fiction. So writing sex scenes is an entirely new adventure for me. But having a deliciously dirty mind with fantasies galore helps. 

 

I guess it’s safe to say that it also helps that I am gay and have a just a little bit of knowledge about the lifestyle, the community and the family love that makes up the rainbow. I had a bit of a chuckle as I remember one story I’d written several months back for another site where I had the a couple of other boys making it hot and heavy, btw that was my first try at a sex scene and while this might be TMI I used some personal experience to draw on for the scene, anyway, I had my alpha using precome as lubricant and some spit and that was it.

 

I was subsequently dragged over hot coals for that bit of writing, there was certain elements of the critique which caught my attention and were very valid gripes, but one in particular was the one critic who wrote that “when gay guys have sex they have to use lube, as they don’t have the vaginal fluid to fall back on.” I had to fall out laughing on that and when I showed it to my partner the other words said were “she’s never been in a gay bedroom before then.”

 

All that said, I’ve decided to experiment with writing a threesome, and it seems to click for me, the addition of a sort of permanent angel in the partnership has created some interesting storylines in my mental carcass. As a result I get a kick out of reading the reviews I do get and I am grateful for every single one of them. 

 

I would frankly be more grateful that if you do read the story and it doesn’t tickle your love bone, stop a moment and tell me what’s wrong. I promise not to bark or bite, I want to write the best I can and while I’m great with procedural (business talk) type of writing, I’m still getting my feet wet with fan-fic on this level. 

 

There are a tremendous number of really good authors on this site and I privately archive several of the stories for future reading. Some of the stories would make a great anthology for a fanzine. And some I personally like to think that Jay and Jen would approve of. 

 

Well that’s all the rambling for now, I just would ask that you please let me know in your reviews how I’m doing. I don’t mind having my ego stroked with good critiques, but I’m just as eager to read the bad so that I know what to correct and if you feel uncomfortable writing a review that’s bad email me. You can grab me at daibhaidobroder@gmail.com .

 

Slainte (Your health)

 

Daibhi


End file.
